Keyboard storage devices used in connection with keyboards for use with computer monitors traditionally have been employed for supporting and for moving the supported keyboard by a slideable shelf between a storage, non-use position and an extended use position. Improved keyboard storage devices such as the keyboard storage device with a sliding keyboard shelf are disclosed for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,972 issued Feb. 20, 1990 and U.S. Pat. DES. No. 307,598 issued May 1, 1990 and are hereby incorporated herein by reference. The keyboard storage devices of the Patents have a spaced-apart pair of U-shaped support elements each having a support leg. and a slideable shelf within the support elements for the keyboard. The support elements are adapted to be screw mounted below a desk top with a computer console mounted on the desk top above, or to be mounted on top of a desk and a computer monitor placed on the top surface of the support elements. The support legs are designed to be used in pairs, in a spaced apart and parallel arrangement and typically premolded of high impact polymer, such as styrene polymer.
It is desirable to provide a new and improved compact slideable storage shelf apparatus and support which may be employed with a portable keyboard storage apparatus with support legs above the work surface and which has the advantage of use, stability and storage operation not possessed by prior art keyboard storage or devices.